Grilled Cheese Sandwiches
by rHoffErz
Summary: Everyone knows Lois Lane is a bad cook. Clark shows her how to be a good one ... starting with the most important meal of the day. CLOIS FLUFF!


Clark woke up in the early hours of Saturday due to the burnt fume that was circulating the air. Clark smiled knowingly. He knew Lois was – once again – attempting to cook breakfast. He lifted his covers and headed towards the stairs; once he descended them, he heard clattering of appliances and Lois' angry mumbling.

"Y'know when you cook grilled cheese sandwiches, you're suppose to put bread," Clark said, observing the melted cheese slice on the pan.

Lois glared at him. "Good morning to you too, Smallville. How about a 'Good Morning, Lois?' or 'you look beautiful today, Lois?'" she turned her back on him, removing the slice cheese with a spatula.

He grinned. "Good morning, Lois. You look absolutely beautiful, today." He said, sheepishly. She was wearing jeans with a plain black shirt and her hair curled, cascading down her shoulders. He admit that Lois always looked good.

She turned back to Clark with a confused look on her face. Then she cracked a smile. "That's much better."

He looked at her and said with a straight face, "I don't think you cooking breakfast is the best idea in the world. First of all, the fumes are affecting our circulatory system, and secondly, I don't think you have the guts to eat your own cooking."

"Last time I heard you _enjoyed_ my cooking," Lois said, coldly.

"Only because my mom told me so – to be polite." Clark bit his lip from laughing.

Lois punched his arm. Clark rubbed it gingerly and made a sad face, pretending it hurt. It was one of the things he loves most about Lois – her usual antics. She was contagious, and he's caught on to it.

She shot him a toothy grin. "So, Chef Kent, what's on the menu for breakfast, today?"

Clark smiled ruefully, "You're about to witness the art of making _the perfect_ grilled cheese sandwich."

Lois laughed and once again punched Clark in the arm. He was now grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't help, but look at her. Lois looked back, but then she gave him an awkward look. Clark, finally noticing how long he was staring at her, shook himself from her probing gaze. He then took out a clean pan, two slices of bread, butter, and sliced cheese.

"First you set the stove heat to low, and then you place the pan on top of the stove -"

"Yeah, yeah, Smallville! I'm not retarded. Just get to the part where the cheese and the sandwich get a grilling!"

"Patience is a virtue," he said. He looked at Lois. It seem like she was _actually_ excited to learn how to cook a grilled cheese sandwich. Was this a dream? Lois Lane taking orders from him, _Clark Kent_? An fuzzy feeling came over him.

"Okay, then, I'll get cracking. Then you put the cheese slice between the bread slices. Now here's the tricky part: you smear butter on the _outside_ of the sandwich – that way it cook slide easy on the pan and the bread won't get burn. Are you taking notes, Lois?"

She gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yup," she replied, pointing to her head, "up in here, Smallville – it's called memorizing; no pen and paper included."

"You sound like an advertisement." Lois shot him a deathly stare. "So you put it on the pan and wait 'till one side is golden brown, then you flip it and wait 'till that side is golden brown. Then that's that. Ready to go."

Lois clapped. "Great lesson, Smallville. I wasn't going to hand it to you, but that was one of _the_ best learning experience I have ever had in my days at college." She said, going up to Clark.

"You're very welcome, Lois," he said. Clark blushed at the sudden remark and the small distance between them. He wasn't really use to receiving good feedback from her, especially when it came to him. He smiled evilly. "I'm going to hold onto that comment, miss Lane."

"Don't go there, Smallville – you're going to ruin the moment. And besides, I have to taste _the perfect_ grilled cheese sandwich."

Clark put his hands up. "Hey, no harm done." He took the sandwich out of the pan and served it to Lois on a plate. "Bon appetite."

"Bone a-what?" Lois asked confusingly, before taking a bite.

"It means 'enjoy your meal' in French."

Lois stared at him with wide eyes. "You didn't stole my Moulin Rouge tape, have you?"

Clark laughed. She never fails to amuse him.

"I hope that's a no," she muttered. "Well, here goes everything. Oh, and if I die, it'll be _you_ who's paying for my funeral." She took a bite from the sandwich and moaned dramatically. "Damn Smallville! You are one hell of a cook." She took another bite and smiled brightly. Melted cheese was drizzling on her lip and she licked it seductively. Clark noticed this and turned a bit pink.

Clark couldn't believe it! Lois was actually impressed with his work! It was one of those moments where Lois and him don't bicker, and forget all their problems. Clark sighed – surprisingly -, knowing that moments like these don't last very long.

"Hey, Smallville," she said, "how about teaching me dinner?"

He beamed. Twice in a day! Could things get any better? He couldn't say anything, but: I look forward to it – and he truly meant it.

She beamed back and left the kitchen with the grilled cheese sandwich in hand.

"You are some kind of wonderful, Lois," he whispered. Clark cleared the kitchen, with his mind on overdrive, thinking about tonight's dinner."

**Yup, that's how goes. There will be a sequel – which is currently in the process. Please review. Reviews equal a high IQ. LOL!**


End file.
